This invention relates to a hay feeder and more particularly to a flexible thermoplastic hay feeder.
Many types of hay feeders have been previously employed in box stalls or the like to permit an animal such as a horse to feed. Historically, the hay feeders have been comprised of metal or wood material. In the metal feeders, a plurality of spaced-apart metal bars support the hay and define feed openings therebetween. In both the metal and wooden hay feeders, the animals sometime damage the same. A further disadvantage in the metal and wood hay feeders is that a great deal of hay is wasted since the metal bars or wooden boards do not adequately maintain the hay within the feeder.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hay feeder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hay feeder comprised of flexible thermoplastic material such as polyethylene or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hay feeder which prevents the waste of hay.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hay feeder which is virtually indestructable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hay feeder which is lightweight and easily installed in a box stall or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hay feeder having increased capacity.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.